Hand manipulated tools have been used to screw electrodes into body tissue. Myocardial leads comprising rigid helical coils are turned into heart tissue with elongated rod type tools. An example of this type of tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,579 granted to L. R. Bolduc on June 5, 1973. The tool comprises an elongated cylindrical device for holding a lead having a screw type electrode. The head of the lead is force fitted into a slot in the distal end of the tool. A separate rod is used to separate the tool from the lead. Two hands are required to release the lead. U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,947 granted to J. L. Jula and D. Zeidler on April 8, 1975 discloses an elongated generally cylindrical tool for carrying a screw type electrode at its forward end. A portion of the lead fits into an elongated linear slot and one side of the tool. A linearly moveable probe fits into a central passage of the tool to remove the lead from the slot and separate the head from the distal end of the tool after implantation of the lead. This tool requires two handed manipulation to separate the lead from the tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,846 granted to R. L. Little on June 9, 1981 discloses a tool for installing a screw type electrode into body tissue that includes a clamp for holding the lead head on the proximal end of the tool and an elongated rotatable member for releasing the clamp and the lead from the tool. This manipulation procedure also requires the use of two hands.